


Connection

by Cloud889



Series: Unbreakable Bond [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Ghost Alaric Saltzman, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: Alaric never stopped watching over Damon throughout the years.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore
Series: Unbreakable Bond [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/199316
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Connection

Alaric never stopped watching over Damon throughout the years. His best friend never lost the knack of getting into trouble and attracting the attention of the most dangerous supernatural and non-supernatural people on the planet. Whenever the vampire was in trouble, _like right now_ , Alaric tried to get the attention of anyone who can communicate with spirits to get help but Damon was about to be staked in the heart in the next few seconds and there was no time to get the assistance of anybody. In desperation Alaric shouted,

“Damon! Behind you!”

Surprisingly Damon ducked evading the coming attack. Alaric was torn between leaving to get someone and staying. Damon made the decision for him when he finished off his two attackers in the next couple of seconds. Alaric let out a sigh of relief and was about to go out and check if other intruders waited outside when he was caught off guard by Damon’s quiet words,

“Thank you Ric.”

Ii couldn’t be! Damon couldn’t have heard him! Yet he found himself replying.

“Anytime buddy.”

Damon’s answering smile while looking into his direction proved that _yes_ , the vampire _had heard_ him; that he was _able_ to hear him.

“You can hear me?!”

“Of course. I don’t think even death can keep us apart for long.”

Alaric wanted to point out it was years since he died but he supposed couple of years were nothing to an over one hundred year old vampire. 

“I can’t see you though, which is a shame.”

Alaric came closer to Damon reaching out with his hand to touch the vampire’s face.

“Can you feel me?”

Damon leaned into his touch.

“Yes.”

“Good. This makes looking after you much easier.”

“Is this the only reason you hang around? To protect me? It seems a petty reason to pass on the opportunity of eternal peace.”

There was an edge to Damon words. Old wounds that never really healed about never being worthy enough of _love_ , _devotion, loyalty_ coming to the surface.

Alaric cupped Damon’s face pressing their foreheads against each other. He felt the other man relax against him.

“Seems pretty good reason to me.” 

Alaric really hoped that Damon believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year ^_^


End file.
